Un regalo de disculpa
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Skips se va del parque por un tiempo dejando a los chicos con culpa, al menos así para Modecai que decide hacerles un regalo a Benson y a Skips para pedir perdón por parte de los dos ¿Sera lo bastante bueno? (Nota: Leve Morby)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen 3 solo la historia! Disfruten~**

SkipsxBenson HUMAN

Había terminado otro día en el parque mientras limpiaban otro de los múltiples destrozos de Mordecai y Rigby

- Viejo, esto apesta! Por que tenemos que hacer esto? – Dijo el mas bajito del dúo mientras limpiaba la fuente, que de nuevo destruyeron.

- Benson vendrá pronto amigo, el a estado muy enojado últimamente, no podemos hacer nada mas que limpiar rápido – Menciono el peli-azul mientras continuaba barriendo la zona

- Cierto! Por que anda con ese humorsito? – Menciono mientras tiraba el trapo que traía.

- Mmmmh~ Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Skips se fuera de la ciudad un tiempo

- Bueno, si es así espero que regrese mañana!

Y vaya que no se equivocaban, el enojo no era exactamente por el que Skips se fuera, si no el por que se fue…

:Flash back:

Todo fue después de que Benson tuviera otra discusión con su jefe (aunque mas bien, el solo escuchaba)

- Mira Benson! No quiero OTRO accidente de estos en el parque ¿Entiendes? Otro mas Y TE DESPIDO! – Gritaba el señor mientras señalaba a Benson con su pluma.

Benson solo asentía sentado en el sillón enfrente del escritorio, entre sus manos llevaba su gorra, ya que a su jefe no le agradaba para nada que lo llevase puesto.

- No sé que hagas, pero si no paran los accidentes ¡OLVIDATE DE TU TRABAJO! – Continuo gritando dejando por fin libre a Benson.

Saliendo de la oficina Benson estaba muy irritado susurrando maldiciones a ese par que lo había metido en ese aprieto, cosa que no duro mucho ya que en ese mismo instante choco con alguien que realmente no esperaba encontrar.

- Ah! – grito mientras caía de sentón ante lo que había chocado, ¿Una pared? No, era igual de firme, pero no era exactamente una pared – S-skips- Menciono viendo hacía arriba a su amigo mirándolo con un semblante serio.

- Benson, Sucedió algo? – Menciono en seco, sin saludos, solo con su grave voz que lograba sacar un suspiro de exaltación a Benson

- eh? Ah~ no, lo mismo, me despedirá si no hago algo con esos dos- Menciono volteando a la oficina de la que previamente salió

- Entiendo y lo harás? – Menciono ¿Por qué siempre estaba preocupado por esos dos? Esas cosas hacían enojar un poco a Benson…. Espera, ¿Por qué era exactamente que se enojaba? – Ellos no lo hacen con intenciones de hacerlo, solamente suceden- Trataba de convencerlo mientras salían del lugar camino al parque

-Lo sé Skips, pero me despedirá si no hago algo… No hay mucho dinero para mantener sus explosiones y "accidentes" en el parque, para ello tendría que despedir a alguien- Menciono mientras llegaba al parque.

Tiempo después en su oficina simplemente sintió que su mundo se caía por completo mientras veía una carta de Renuncia en su escritorio, realmente no esperaba esto, no quería esto…

- S-s-skips, ¿Qué es esto? – Mencionó intentando pensar que era una broma de mal gusto o algo parecido.

- Tu sabes que en verdad no necesito mucho el dinero, espero irme un poco de la ciudad por algunas cuestiones, por ello he decidido marcar mi renuncia… - Dijo serio, muy serio, en realidad ¿Desde cuando el era así? Con su clásica chamarra de cuero y su cuerpo bien marcado daba miedo verlo de esa manera…

- N-no, tu no puedes hacer esto- Dijo mirando la carta con horror, ¿Era verdad?

- Si puedo, y lo hice, con permiso – se despidió

- Espera! – No podía dejar que esto se quedara así - ¿Qué tal si solamente son unas vacaciones? Conseguiría el dinero y además no habría necesidad de que te vayas…

- En verdad me quieres aquí? – Río mientras veía como Benson pasaba de pálido a rojo en solo un instante- Si tu lo quieres, lo acepto, gracias Benny – Sonrió saliendo del lugar…  
Espera… BENNY!? Desde cuando lo llamaba así? No sabía pero se oía endemoniadamente sexy diciéndolo con su voz grave y esa sonrisa…

Aunque eso no apartaba la idea de que el se había ido…

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Ya habían paso dos meses, pero las cosas seguían explotando por culpa de ese par, haciendo imposible el recontratar de inmediato a Skips…

-No lo se viejo, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para contentarlo- Mención Mordecai de regreso a la casa

-Que? algo como que? – Dijo Rigby no muy convencido.

Mordecai sabía perfectamente que algo había entre Skips y Benson, eran sutiles, pero los comentarios que se apoyaban uno del otro, sus miradas, sus gestos, todo lograba darle una idea, aunque claro Rigby ni se molestaba en percatarse de ello.

- Mmmm, ya se amigo, pero necesito un poco de tu paga del mes- Miro el suelo, sabía que su, ya desde hace tiempo, pareja diría…

- ¿¡Qué!? No, ni lo pienses viejo, no lo hare, estas loco!? Es nuestro dinero! – Dijo haciendo reproche, como siempre, egoísta..

- Vamos Rigby, tenemos suerte que no nos cobrara nada, además de que también será para Skips, el siempre nos ayuda, por el seguimos aquí- Dijo mirándolo suplicante esperando una afirmación- Sabes que es verdad~ anda~ - Acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, esperaba que eso funcionaba…

Y lo hizo, logro sacarle un poco de dinero y se dispuso a hacer las compras previas, esperando que su intuición fuera correcta, ya que al no ser así estaría en graves problemas…

- Adonde vas? – Dijo rigby mirándolo desde su trampolín

- Saldre a comprar lo necesario, ahorita vengo – Le dio un beso y se fue a hacer las compras

De regreso al parque vio como un carro dejaba a alguien justo en la entrada de la casa y se dispuso a ver quien ese  
- ¡SKIPS! – Grito al ver a su fortachon amigo saliendo del carro

- Hola! Mordecai! Como has estado?- Dijo abrazando al peli azul, solo el sabía que clase de afecto paternal les tenía a ese par

- Bien, ah! Oye, compre esto para ti y…. Benson – Dijo dudando sus palabras mirando la expresión de sorpresa dedicada de Skips

- Gracias – Sonrío, realmente no esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque nunca hay que subestimar a ese par – Si es lo que estoy pensando supongo que debo de verlo con el, ¿verdad? – Miro la bolsa café engrapada de la parte de arriba, realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de que era, pero pensaba que debía de ser un regalo de "Lo siento" por parte de esos dos

- Si bueno… Digo, tu nos hiciste un favor y pues… Queríamos… bueno… yo y Rigby… emm… - No podía ni pensar en que decirle, realimente jamás pensó en llegar tan lejos, pensaba dárselo a Benson y recibir un "CON ESTO NO ARREGLAN NADA!" o algo parecido…

- Claro, gracias~ -Lo volvió a abrazar palmeando "suavemente" la espalda del joven y entrar.

Era casi de noche y Skips sabía que Benson no tenia ni la menor idea de que el se encontraba ahí, así que decidió darle una sorpresa, se baño, se cambio de ropa portando ahora unos jeans algo ajustados, una camisa blanca (las cuales siempre portaba) y una chamarra diferente de cuero con bolsillos, en uno guardo la bolsa que le regalo Mordecai y se dispuso a salir.

Mientras, en el departamento de Benson, el se encontraba al punto de la desesperación, tuvo insomnio desde que Skips se fue, sus ataques de histeria eran cada vez mas, ya no podía tomar tantas pastillas para dormir ni para la migraña ya que era algo sumamente peligroso, así que solo se quedaba toda la noche mirando los comerciales de la tele o simplemente mirando el techo hasta que se hiciera de día…

- Ha~ ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – Dijo mirando el techo, ya eran las 10 de la noche y le comenzaba a doler horriblemente la cabeza mientras esperaba caerse desmayado de tanto sueño.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de su reflexión haciendo maldecir a la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta (que pensaba que eran sus vecinos con otro chisme sin sentido)

- Ahora no… - Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando a que la persona se fuera, pero solo lo hizo sonar el timbre de nuevo – agh! Por un demonio! ¿Qué quieren a esta hora!? – Dijo caminando pesadamente a la puerta mientras sonada de nuevo el timbre- YA VOY! Lo escuche! – Dijo mientras tomaba la perilla y abría de golpe- QUE DEMONI….- Silencio, miro a Skips de pies a cabeza sorprendido ¿Desde cuando estaba aquí?

Miro su cabello un poco mas largo (no era nada para alguien diferente, pero no para el), su vestimenta apretada marcando su abdomen.

- Hola, solo venia a saludar, pero veo que no quieres verme entonces- Decía sonriente mientras estaba apunto de irse, obviamente Benson lo paro tomando su chaqueta- Puedo pasar? – suelta una risita al decirlo, Benson sabía que lo hacía con intenciones de molestarlo, pero era imposible no ceder ante esa sonrisa.

-Claro- Dijo dejándolo pasar y agradeciendo el hecho de que aun seguía vestido con lo que normalmente usaba y no con su pijama… - ¿Cuándo regresaste?- Dijo sentándose en su comedor (el cual consistía en cuatro sillas y una mesa pequeña), mientras Skips se sentaba justo al lado de el poniéndolo nervioso.

- Apenas hoy, pensé que fue suficiente tiempo ¿No?

- Demasiado… - Menciono impulsivamente pero al percatarse de lo dicho su rostro mostro un sonrojo instantáneo

- Ya veo, lo siento – Volvió a reírse…

- B-Bueno ¿Para que viniste? Si solo fue a saludar pudiste habérmelo dicho mañana- ¿Por qué no decía que estaba feliz de verlo? No, era imposible para el señor orgullo…

- Para verte Benny ¿Esta mal? Realmente te extrañe

Lo logro, saco un rojo perfecto de las mejillas de Benson, realmente lo sorprendente llego cuando Skips lo tomo por sorpresa besándolo saboreando ese sabor a chicle que increíblemente lo exitaba tanto.

No, no señoras y señores, no era la primera vez que se besaban, era una de las 3 veces que lo hicieron, pero siempre excusándose con cosas como accidentes, tropiezos o así… pero no ahora, ahora si fue un beso bien dado, uno que poco a poco correspondo Benson posando sus manos encima de las de Skips.

Skips termino el beso recibiendo un quejido en forma de queja por parte de Benson, lo cual no hizo mas que hacerlo sonreír mas.

- ¿Quieres continuar? – Pregunto Skips aun sin quitar sus manos de las mejillas de Benson viendo como poco a poco abría los ojos después de cerrarlos ante el beso

- S-si… - susurro mirando hacía otra parte, cualquiera, esperando que Skips ni viera su nerviosismo (Cosa que si logro ver)

- Perfecto – Continúo besándolo ahora mas apasionado, moviendo sus labios lentamente por los de Benson, el cual suspiraba levemente ante aquellas caricias.

Era demasiado para Skips, el sabor a chicle se hacía mas intenso enloqueciéndolo mas, acercándose mas a Benson hasta terminar de pie aprisionándolo contra su silla.

- S-skips… - Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo como Benson lo miraba sorprendido ya que Skips estaba justo encima de el, aprisionando sus hombros con sus manos poniendo su rodilla suavemente entre las piernas de Benson

- A-ah~ lo siento… - Dijo alejándose un poco de el retomando el aire, para el era normal perder el control en un momento, mas no tan rápido, sabía que era peligroso ya que llegaba a ser brusco con sus parejas…

- N-no te preocupes, f-fui yo quien tiene la culpa por forzarte a esto

¿Forzado? Oh no, Skips estaba todo menos eso, el lo hacia por que quería, por que deseaba hacerlo, era él el que se sentía de esa manera, aunque al oír decir eso de su tan querido "amigo" no pudo evitar empezar a reír sorprendiendo a Benson

- Q-que es tan gracioso? – Dijo mirando a Skips – Lo que dije fue muy en serio- Mencionó avergonzado por lo que dijo.

- haha, p-por eso me rio- Dijo entre risas viéndolo- Dios, eres tan lindo- sonrío

- No entiendo…

- Nadie me esta forzando a nada Benny~ - Sonrió seductoramente acercándose de nuevo a Benson, el cual lo miraba sintiendo como el aire se le iba de los pulmones – Yo deseo hacer esto mas que nada, pero me da miedo lastimarte – Sonrió besando levemente a Benson

- L-lastimarme? No crees que yo puedo? – Dijo mirando con cara de ofendido

- No es eso – Mencionó- Simplemente creo no podre controlarme-

En ese momento Benson se levanto enojado – QUEDATE AQUÍ! – Dijo caminado hacía su cuarto, pasaron 10 min. en los que Skips seguía digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar ¿A dónde fue Benson? No lo sabía pero sabía que debía esperar….

20 min pasaron y fue cuando no pudo mas y entro a su cuarto percatándose de que el no estaba ahí, aunque un sonido logro hacerlo captar donde estaba, el agua cayendo le aclaro que Benson estaba bañándose. Así que Skips decidió desobedecer un poco quedándose sentado en la cama de Benson pasando delicadamente su mano por las sabanas ¿Realmente estaría listo?

- No te dije que esperaras en la cocina? – Dijo saliendo del baño mirando como Skips volteaba la vista a mirarlo sonrojándose levemente ante lo que tenia adelante.

Benson salió con una toalla envuelta a su cadera y otra puesta en su cuello mientras salía nerviosamente hacía su mueble.

-Bueno, en realidad quería decirte que…. – Pensó rápido metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos palpando la bolsa que le había dado Mordecai horas antes

- Que? – Dijo mirándolo aun con la toalla

- Qué que estabas haciendo aunque claro entendí eso después de entrar aquí- Abrio la bolsa mientras decía eso y sonrió con malicia al ver lo que contenía

- Y eso? – Dijo Benson mirando la bolsa café mientras se secaba el cabello

- Es un regalo… - rió- de disculpa… - Miro como Benson lo miraba sin entender mucho de ello…- Como sea, ¿Para que querías que esperara? – Dijo volviendo al tema

- eh? A-amm.. B-bueno, y-yo realmente… y-yo creo que s-si puedo.. bueno p-puedes… quiero decir… que yo puedo ma….- Decía entrecortadamente sacando una sonrisa de Skips, al cual le parecía tierno verlo tan nervioso

- Manejarlo? – Rio- ¿En verdad crees que puedas hacerlo?

- S-si! d-digo… bueno… s-si tu quieres…

- Claro~ - Se levanto caminado hacia Benson abrazándolo

-Espera Skips a-aun no me seco~

- Para que? si terminaras mas mojado- Rio con malicia sacando una mueca de parte de Benson y besándolo apasionadamente sintiendo como poco a poco caían las toallas acostándolo en la cama.

Y ahí estaba, Skips contemplo un poco a Benson desnudo en la cama con los labios húmedos al igual que su cabello y parte de su abdomen y piernas…

Se acerco lentamente hasta que unió sus labios con los de Benson comenzando un beso que aunque comenzo lento se intensifico jugando con su lengua mientras sentía ese dulce néctar que salía de sus labios, termino el beso dejando un delgado y fino hilo de saliva mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas a ellos, haciendo chupetones por su cuello y comenzando a bajar lamiendo y besando cada diminuto espacio que quedara, probando que su hipótesis era cierta, todo el cuerpo de Benson exquisitamente dulce! No lo explicaba nada pero deseaba probarlo hasta hartarse, oyendo como Benson comenzaba a Suspirar y jadear mientras baja arqueando su espalda un poco más.

Era exquisito y aun faltaba algo ¿Su miembro sabrá igual de dulce? Skips tomo el miembro de Benson con una mano comenzando a masturbarlo logrando sacar gemidos más auditivos y largos.

- N-no skips- Jadeo sintiendo como lentamente el aliento de Skips se acercaba mas a su miembro hasta sentir como era envuelto por su lengua- aaaaah! – Gimio haciendo la cabeza para atrás arqueando la espalda.

Skips pasaba su lengua por el miembro de Benson sonriendo sabiendo que su deducción no estaba mal, sabia dulce y adictivo como nada que hubiera probado antes, pero sabia que no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Skips paso una de sus manos por las sabanas agarrando la bolsa café y sacando un bote transparente de el. Benson ni se molestaba en mirar, estaba sumergido en las profundidades del placer gimiendo y jadeando con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de que Skips estaba undiendo sus dedos en lo que tenia el bote mientras que acomodaba las piernas de Benson en sus hombros

- Listo? – Menciono skips levantando mas las piernas de Benson

- L-listo? – Repitio sin saber a lo que se refería hasta sentir como sus dedos lubricados pasaban por su entrada haciendo leves círculos al redes logrando hacer que gimiera largamente

Skips introdujo uno de sus dedos percatándose de que provocaba algo de dolor en Benson por las expresiones que hacía

- Relajate – Susurro cerca de su oído sintiendo como temblaba y comenzaba a respirar mas ondo relajándose al punto de permitir a Skips mover su dedo hacia delante y atrás- Eso~ - rio moviendo mas su dedo oyendo los gemidos que poco a poco se hacían mas placenteros por parte de Benson

Pasaron unos minutos y Skips introdujo el segundo dedo moviéndolo con un poco mas de intensidad hasta sentir como el interior de Benson se contraía apretando sus dedos

- Estas demasiado ansioso ¿no? – Rió Skips lográndose el seño fruncido de Benson

- Calla… - Jadeo- He esperado mucho ¿sabes? – Mencionó inconsciente mente. Skips sabia que lo decía sin pensar, pero hasta a el le sorprendió esa respuesta

- Ah~ Lo siento entonces- Dijo introduciendo un tercer dedo oyendo como gruñía Benson aferrando sus manos a las sabanas mientras se acostumbraba…

De repente sintió como se iba acostumbrando Benson liberando sus dedos de su agarre, de su delicioso agarre, en ese momento Skips saco la mano de su interior viendo como esta se contraía deseosa, tomo las piernas de Benson y las levanto con una sola mano sosteniéndolas de los tobillos mientras que con la otra pasaba lubricante por su miembro posándolo en la entrada y empujando suavemente haciendo pausas para que Benson se acostumbrara

- Y-ya maldita sea- gruñó Benson – Me estoy volviendo~ mmmg loco- dijo intentando no jadear tanto, era demasiado lento hasta para el.

Esas palabras volvieron loco a Skips, el trataba de hacerlo lento para no lastimarlo, pero al sentir tan delicioso su interior era realmente un milagro que no lo embistiera con la fuerza de un animal, cosa que logro romper Benson con sus palabras, haciendo que Skip sostuviera su cadera y empujara con fuerza y moviendo un poco la cama y a Benson.

Era inútil ahora detenerlo, el ya estaba totalmente perdido mientras remetía su miembro dentro con fuerza animal, igual de salvaje y descontrolada que uno, igual de apasionada y enloquecedora mientras pasaba su boca por el pecho de Benson lamiendo y chupando todo lo que podía hasta llegar a los pezones a los cuales se dedico a mordisquear y lamer saboreando ese sabor que aun no comprendía de donde venia…

Pasaron unos minutos antes de llegar al colapso y venirse en el interior de Benson y él en el abdomen de ambos.

Jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación mientras que Skips se acomodaba poniendo a Benson a su lado recargando su cabeza en su brazo, el callo totalmente noqueado justo después del orgasmo, bueno… ya mañana hablaran.

A la mañana siguiente Benson se despertó, ¿Desde cuando no había tenido un sueño tan placentero? Realmente se sentía con ánimos de nuevo así que se levanto tratando de no mover a su compañero…

"Compañero?" pensó mirando a un lado como Skips dormía cómodamente "Claro… ayer" dijo sonrojado mirándolo dormir.

En ese momento se volvió a recostar, quería que eso durara para siempre, esperaba que no fuese un sueño de esos traicioneros.

- Oh~ - Dijo Skips al abrir un poco los ojos mientras veía como Benson se volvía a acomodar en su pecho – Buenos días Benny ~ - Dijo acariciando la cabeza del otro ganándose su sonrojo

- L-lamento despertarte

- No importa, de todas formas es Sábado, no es necesario ir al parque o si?

- No… creo que no. – Era raro de él no ir al parque aunque sea fin de semana, pero realmente no quería soparse de esa cómoda posición

- Entonces duerme, parece que no has dormido en días- Rió sabiendo que su deducción era acertada…- Vamos a dormir- dijo moviendo los pies hasta topar con algo, la bolsa de papel… Debía agradecer al peli-azul por lo que había hecho, aun no había utilizado todo lo que le dio, apenas uso el lubricante, pero estaba contento de su regalo, por mas extraño que pareciese….

Y bueno, así empezó otro día bastante regular….

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_AUTORA-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Y así termina, gracias a todos por leer! No olviden sus Reviews~ que me hacen escribir mas y mas!

Los adoro en verdad! Y nada... Bye :*


End file.
